


Snowy Morning

by LanceMcClainKogane



Series: Temperature Changes [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blankets, Confident! Lance (Voltron), Cuddling & Snuggling, Gay Keith (Voltron), Getting Together, Handsome af Lance (Voltron), How to Tag 101, Kinda, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Naked Cuddling, Smitten Keith (Voltron), Snow, Warm, but not really, lots of kisses, past klance rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceMcClainKogane/pseuds/LanceMcClainKogane
Summary: After waking up on a cold day, Keith couldn't help but feel warm.





	Snowy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you like this fluffy and totally not self-indulgent piece of klance!

Snowy Morning

(It was a cold morning that day. Lance was sleeping peacefully on a bed with the thickest of blankets over his body and cuddling closer to the warmth beside him.

Not too hot, but comfortably warm and soft. He nuzzled said warmth with his nose and smiled sleepily.)

 

The curtains were left open for light to come in, but it wasn't that bright anyways and left Keith wondering why he even woke up.

He lay half-asleep on his bed trying to think why he was up at -he glanced at the clock- 7 o'clock in the morning on a Saturday with a splitting headache.

Oh right, he went out last night and suddenly the previous night's memories came back, flooding his mind.

 

He went to a club after having a fight with his boss and got drunk, then he met someone, someone really pretty, so they went back to Keith's place and... well, you can guess what happened.

Keith sighed and closed his eyes and sighed, he felt as if his head was going to explode. And he also felt... something -someone- nuzzling his shoulder.

The dark haired man was confused. Hadn't his fling gone home? What was he doing here-

 

Blue eyes blinked sluggishly as plump lips opened to let a yawn escape. The tan man beside him stretched, his arms and legs tensing, then loosening as he cuddled Keith again.

 

"Mornin'." The stranger greeted airily.

 

Keith tensed a bit, but couldn't help but wrap his arms around the man beside him (he was very warm and Keith was cold okay).

 

"Slept well?" Keith asked, trying to make some small-talk.

 

The tanned man nodded. "Best sleep I've had in a long time."

 

Keith chuckled, nodding. He turned his head and looked out of the window. It was snowing.

 

"It's snowing." Keith said, his voice a bit scratchy due to him just waking up.

 

The stranger turned his head to look at the window and gasped. "Oh, my God, it's so pretty!" He exclaimed and practically jumped out of bed in all his naked glory to aw at the beautiful view out of the window of Keith's apartment. "I haven't seen snow in such a long time." The stranger mumbled.

 

Keith blushed slightly at the view and couldn't manage to tear his eyes off the tanned man.

 

He was tall, had a dark brown bed head, caramel skin, lean and kinda scratched back, long legs and cute dimples over his perky ass.

 

How did he manage to sleep with someone this gorgeous?

 

The man laughed and turned his head to look at Keith. "You think I'm gorgeous?" He flirted with a boyish smile.

 

Keith blushed, had he said that out loud? Well, the damage was done now and the raven haired man nodded.

 

"Seriously, you're way out of my league. What are you even doing here?" Keith said, slipping lower inside the blankets because the cold was getting to him -that was a lie.

 

The stranger made his way back towards the bed and was instantly by Keith's side. "Take a look in the mirror, Keith. You're not bad looking." He answered while resting his chin on Keith's chest to look at his face.

 

Keith wanted to say something back, but found himself unable to speak, too busy drowning in the stranger's blue eyes.

 

He moved a few strands of the stranger's hair behind his ear to look at his eyes better.

 

That made the stranger blush and smile prettily. He hooked one finger under Keith's chin to close his mouth. "Watch out or else you'll catch some flies, Mullet."

 

Keith blushed again- Wait.

 

Mullet?

 

There was only one person in the world, who called him Mullet.

 

Keith's highschool crush, who decided to make his life miserable with comments about his hair.

 

The person who called them rivals.

 

The person he was still weak for, apparently.

 

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he stared at the man before him.

 

"Lance?"

 

The man rose an eyebrow in equal confusion. "Yeah? What's up?"

 

How in hell, did Keith not recognize him?

 

"Oh my God." He breathed out. "I slept with Lance McClain." He realized and covered his fave with his hands.

 

Lance rose onto his elbows. "Wh-what's that supposed to mean?" He asked, a tad offended.

 

Keith groaned, throwing his head back on his pillow. He had had mind blowing sex with no one other than Lance McClain.

 

"I can't believe this." Keith said, looking at Lance once more.

 

Lance sat up. Blankets pooling on his sides. Suddenly feeling awkward he fidgeted on the bed, "Uhm, I think I'll go home then." He said and started moving to get out.

 

That made Keith sit up impulsively and grasp Lance's hand, holding him in place. "S-sorry. I uh, I just- I thought you hated me? Why the hell would you sleep with me? I mean- what?" He rambled.

 

"I don't hate you at all! Why would you think that I hated you?" Lance asked, genuinely curious for the reason.

 

Keith gave him a flat look. "Are you serious? Everyone thought you hated me. You couldn't even talk to me normally, you just insulted me 24/7. And not to mention you claimed that we were rivals- how could I not think that you didn't hate me?"

 

Lance snorted and shook his head before groaning. "I was so stupid! Diós! It was all just a façade to hide the biggest crush I had on you! I was still figuring myself out and I was kinda scared, to be honest," he admitted, scratching his cheek, "I thought that what I felt wasn't allowed and just- I dunno- tried to make it seem as if I didn't want to be near you at all."

 

Keith blinked at his confession. "So, uh," he started sheepishly, "you had a crush on me, too?"

 

Lance chuckled. "That's all you got from that fabulous speech?" He asked, making Keith nod. "Wait, what do you mean, too?" Lance questioned and then yelped as Keith pulled him back towards the bed.

 

Keith held him against his chest, squeezing him tight and let out a pleased sigh. "Shhh, too many questions." He said, happy with himself. 

 

Lance struggled to break himself free, making Keith laugh. "Explain yourself, Koga-mmph!" Lance was silenced by a pair of smiling lips and Lance couldn't help but smile too.

 

Keith pulled back from the kiss and ran his fingers through Lance's short hair.

 

"Did that explain enough?" Keith asked making Lance shake his head.

 

"Nope, I'm still confused. You're gonna have to kiss me again to explain it to me better, Mullet."

 

Keith laughed and did as requested with pleasure. He hummed into Lance's mouth and held him close.

 

Some would even say the moment was close to perfect. Both of them wrapped up in blankets in their own little world, while snow fell outside.

 

It wasn't such a cold morning afterall.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment something you would like to see from me in the future! I need some ideas! Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
